


Sorry!

by Slaskia



Series: Misfortunate Events [6]
Category: Halo
Genre: Board Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runi and Sani are trying out a board game, with the Chief joining in.  Thing is...Chief has a thing against losing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry!

Master Chief was walking down one of the corridors of Cairo Station when he spied a pair of familiar Elite troublemakers opening a box and putting the contents on the table.  Curious about what the two were up to, he stepped a bit closer to ensure the pair were not up to any mischief.  The largest item that was taken out of the box was a folded piece of cardboard, which when unfolded looked like a very old school game board.  Also taken out were small plastic pieces that were round at the base and tapered to a small sphere at the end.  These were in four different colors: red, green, blue and yellow and there were four of each said color.  Last in the box was a deck of cards. 

“What color are you going to be?”  Chief heard, Runi was it…ask the other, whom had to be Sani going by his much paler skin tone. 

“I think I will be this one.”  Sani replied, picking up the set of four blue pieces and setting them in one of the blue circles on the board. 

“Fine, be the weak Minor.  I will be the strong and mighty Zealot!”  Runi said as he did the same with the yellow set. 

“I do not believe the color makes a difference.”  Sani mumbled. 

“We shall see about that Minor!”  Runi said mockingly, moving one of the little yellow pieces as if it was speaking to him.  Sani just rolled his eyes. 

Now that he studied it for a moment, Chief felt he recognized the board game.  ‘ _Sorry!_ ’, he believed it was called and it had been around for centuries.  It was a simple game from what he remembered, but had enough complexity to satisfy those that liked a bit of strategy.  “Mind if I join in?”  He asked, approaching the table. 

“Not at all Spartan,”  Runi said with a grin.  “The more the merrier.  What color you want to be?  Red and Green are available.” 

Chief looked between the two colors carefully, then opted for the green pieces, setting them in the appropriate home circle.  “What are the rules?  I’ve never played.”  He asked. 

After Runi explained the rules, the game commenced.  After a couple of minutes, Chief saw the flaw in his choice of color:  with Sani and Runi being blue and yellow respectively, they were ‘behind’ his pieces and could easily bump him back to start repeatedly.  No matter, he will win:  he _always_ wins! 

 _30 minutes later…_  

It was turning out to be a rather long game due to either bad luck or chance.  Runi kept bumping Chief’s pieces to the start and Sani kept doing the same to Runi.  Runi for the most part kept missing Sani’s pieces, resulting in Sani now having two pieces at the finish.  Or was Runi purposely doing that to antagonize Chief?  Either way, Chief was starting to lose his patience. 

“Do that to me again and I’ll shove this board up your ass.”  Chief growled menacingly after Runi managed to knock three of Chief’s figures back to start via one of the blue slides. 

“Oh do not be such a sore loser Spartan.”  Runi said, waving a hand in dismissal. 

“Um…Runi….,”  Sani said nervously, glancing at the Chief then at him repeatedly.  “I would not provoke him if I were you….” 

“Pfft…it is just a game, he needs to lighten up and learn to take a few losses.”  Runi snorted. 

Sani whimpered faintly, feeling the Chief’s angry glare upon them both.  For the next couple of rounds Sani did his best to ‘protect’ the Chief’s pieces by bumping Runi’s, as he certainly did not want to have a game board up his ass.  Unfortunately, since he already had two pieces at the finish, he was ‘short manned’ and eventually Runi did succeed in bumping Chief again. 

As Chief slowly and menacingly rose from his seat, Sani was the only one smart enough to start running…. 

\-- 

Sergeant Major Johnson blinked in confusion as he saw an Elite get wheeled by on a gurney with his ass up in the air and what looked like cardboard sticking out of his posterior.  Said Elite looked like he was in a lot of pain.  Then he saw Sani following close by, though taking his sweet time of it while nervously looking over his shoulder.  “Do I even _want_ to know what you two got into this time?”  He asked, immediately guessing the Elite he saw earlier was Sani’s partner in crime, Runi. 

“Um…we played a board game with the Spartan…and the Spartan is a….sore loser….”  Sani replied. 

“Oh Lords, what game were you playing?” 

“Sorry.” 

“Um…you do not need to apologize to me kid.” 

“No no, that is the name of the game, Sorry.” 

“Oooohhhh…man that is old school,”  Johnson said.  “How did you two get your paws on a copy of it?  Those types of games are rare these days.” 

“One of the Marines let us borrow it,”  Sani explained.  “I…I am not sure how to tell him that it has pretty much been ruined….” 

“Yeah I supposed he would not appreciate having a collector’s item like that covered in alien shit.” 

“Well…there _is_ a bright side…at least to me.”  Sani said with a sly smile. 

“Oh and what might that be?”  Johnson asked, curious. 

“Runi knows what it is like to take it up the ass now,”  Sani said giggling.  “Granted, probably not the way he would have _preferred…_.” 

Johnson blinked as he caught on to what Sani was referring to:  guess even aliens have those …alternate lifestyles.  “That…kid…is borderline TMI,”  He said, holding up his hands.  “I have a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy….” 

Sani just giggled more.


End file.
